


Comic: Fools

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Boys In Love, Comic, F/F, Fanart, Girls in Love, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: Hermione gets a message from Pansy Parkinson to meet her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Work from June 2014.

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/112801/112801_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/112904/112904_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/113584/113584_original.jpg)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/113407/113407_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/113902/113902_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/114008/114008_original.jpg)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/114294/114294_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/114530/114530_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/114935/114935_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/114978/114978_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/115254/115254_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/115678/115678_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/115940/115940_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/116182/116182_original.jpg)


End file.
